Ichigo Kurosaki, The Angel of Death
by shiniobigod91
Summary: Right after Ichigo gets his Fullbring stolen by Kugo Ginjo, something unexpected happens & it involves a certain, small orb...
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki: " _My Fullbring...it's gone. I wanted to regain my power... But I couldn't figure out a way to do that on my own. I just had to tolerate my condition...Powerless...for seventeen months. I thought I had finally found a way...I thought I could finally protect everyone, with my own hands. But now...it's all gone._

As he sinks into his inner world.

 _Is that it? Am I finished? Completely useless?"_

All of a sudden, a teenage female voice speaks.

"Aw, don't be so sad."

Ichigo: "Hm!?"

He looks up & sees a 17 year old girl(a Kagome Higurashi look-alike with the same voice). She is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs. She has pale skin, long wavy blue hair with a noticeably purple outline & big bluish-purple eyes. She is wearing a blue & white school uniform(imagine Kagome's but the green color is replaced with blue & the red ribbon is purple).

He was surprised by this mysterious girl who appeared out of nowhere in his inner world. He breaks the chains & stands up.

Ichigo: "Who are you?"

?: "You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

Ichigo: "I've never met you before."

?: "Yes, we have."

Ichigo: "When & where?"

?: "When you first met Rukia Kuchiki in your home & all the way to the point when she went back to the Soul Society to be executed. When you went to the Soul Society to save Rukia. When you fought Sosuke Aizen in Karakura Town. Was that good enough?"

This shocked him to extremely high levels.

Ichigo: "How...Who the hell are you?! Tell me!"

?: "Ask me nicely."

Ichigo: "Fine...Please tell me your name."

?: "Thank you. My name is Uko Ygoh(pronounced You-koh Yeh-goh), it's nice to see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo: "Uko Ygoh...wait...why does that sound familiar?"

Uko Ygoh: "That's right, you're getting warm."

Ichigo: "Uko Ygoh..."

Uko Ygoh: "It's on the tip of your tongue..."

Ichigo: "Uko Ygoh...(gasp)Hogyoku!?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo: "What the hell!? I can't figure this out! How the hell is this even possible!?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Calm down & I'll explain."

Ichigo: "...Okay."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "First, can you be a dear & do something about all of this water?"

Ichigo: "Okay."

His inner world is back to normal.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Thank you!"

Ichigo: "You're welcome. Now, can we continue?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Sure! Remember, I'm a small orb?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "That maybe true, but I'm a living thing because I was created & all creations have life. Just like you & me."

Ichigo: "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "That's alright!"

Ichigo: "Why do you look like this?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I took on this form so that I could be appealing to you."

He blushes.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Aw, you're blushing, that's so cute!"

Ichigo: "Alright, that's enough."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Hmmph..."

Ichigo: "What happened with Aizen?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "First of all, don't mention _**his**_ name to me again! It makes me so mad that it makes me sick!"

Ichigo: "Okay, I'm sorry, I won't! So, what happened to _him_?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Thank you. I left that nameless creep to rot in his cell where he belongs, but before I did so, I erased his memory of me & I have given him the most cruel punishment by making him immortal. Besides, I don't think 20,000 years in Muken is enough of a punishment anyway. He needs to live with the things that he has done...forever."

Ichigo: "Okay, I'll drop the subject."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Thank you."

Ichigo: "What about Kisuke Urahara?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I have my reasons for not going to him, I would have been happy if were him instead of the other. But, I guess it was not meant to be."

Ichigo: "Okay, so what are your reasons?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I came to help you! I saw how you reacted to that creep Shukuro Tsukishima being in your house with your 2 sisters & then your 3 friends from highschool. They were treating him like a good guy that they have known their entire lives & then you slugged him & all of a sudden you were the bad guy. I was shocked at this & that right there was messed up on so many levels that it was unbelievable. Talk about, "What would you do if the Devil was in your house?"."

Ichigo: "Yeah...& I made the right choice, leave."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Indeed, you did! Then you went with Ikumi Unagiya & you thought you were safe, but that book creep got to her too, so you had to run away again. But, you eventually ran into Kugo & went to a safe place until Yukio found both of you & taken you 2 to his mansion. Then, a big fight happens with Kugo fighting the other Fullbringers & you had to fight that book creep & your 2 friends Orihime & Chad. But, Kugo helps you & he gets hurt & your friend Uryu Ishida comes to help. But, he informs you that it was Kugo that attacked him & Kugo betrays you & attacks you & Uryu gets hurt by that book creep & then backstabber Kugo takes away your Fullbring. Kugo & the other Fullbringers being allies with you was all just a big lie. They only helped you for their own personal gain. This reminds me of the Brothers Grimm story Hansel & Gretel."

Ichigo: "Yeah, but I was the only one that was thrown into the fiery oven at that moment..."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "But, something good came out of all of this!"

Ichigo: "Which is?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I showed up, so that I can help you!"

Ichigo: "How can you?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Remember, I'm the Hogyoku! I can help you in more ways than one!"

Ichigo: "But...why me?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Because, you have a very good reason to fight, it is to protect your family & friends, your loved ones. That is what a real man does & that is the reason why I'm helping you."

He goes to her & hugs her.

Ichigo: "Thank you...so much."

She hugs him back.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Heh, You're welcome."

They end the hug.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Now, let's start your training!"

All of a sudden, her school uniform turned into a traditional shrine maiden/priestess outfit(the red color is replaced with bluish-purple).

Ichigo: "What the hell..."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "This is my training outfit. Do you like it?"

Ichigo: "It's fine."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Thank you, Ichigo kohai! Now, lets start by getting Zangetsu back."

Ichigo: "Yes, Uko senpai."

She uses her power to bring back Zangetsu, but it's not the one he expected to see.

The Hollow: "Hello King, it's good to be back."


	3. Chapter 3

There, the long-haired Hollow stood in his Bankai state while wearing his black & white horned-mask.

Ichigo: "(gasps)It's...you."

The Hollow: "Who were you expecting, Tensa Zangetsu? Remember, we are one & the same."

Ichigo: "Well, I'm glad you're back."

The Hollow: "Obliged."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Aw, long lost friends reunited. But, we have to continue with your training."

Ichigo: "Right."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Okay, here we go!"

She appeared in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo: "!"

She touches his forehead with her finger.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Sorry, this is not going to be fun for you, but you need this."

He starts to feel sick. He was getting a high fever that it was making him sweaty & his vision was getting blurry.

Ichigo: "What are you...doing to...me..."

He passes out & falls, but she caught him before he hit the ground & gently layed him down with his head on her lap.

The Hollow: "What exactly did you do to him?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Upgraded him, like when you install new software on a computer. But right now, he needs time to rest."

The Hollow: "Whatever...I hope he feels better when he wakes up, because I'm looking forward to test out my new power. Hehehe."

1 day later, Ichigo wakes up & sees a happy Uko staring down at him.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Good morning, kohai! I hope you slept well."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I did...wait a minute!"

He gets up.

Ichigo: "What did you do to me?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Upgraded you."

Ichigo: "...Huh?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "You'll know. It will be a surprise."

The Hollow: "Morning, King! I hope you're ready, because I'm not going easy on you."

Ichigo: "I'm ready & I don't expect you to."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Kohai, before you do so, there is something you need to know."

Ichigo: "Yes, Uko senpai?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "You don't need to worry about fighting him without your zanpakuto, because what I have done to you, you don't necessarily need it to defeat him."

Ichigo: "Alright. Is that all?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "There is another thing...& it's about him."

Ichigo: "Yes?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "He says he is Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu, but that is not entirely true. That's all I have to say, the rest is up to you."

Ichigo: "What..."

The Hollow: "Are you ready?"

Ichigo: "...Yes."

The Hollow: "Heh, good."

He clenches his right hand & his white zanpakuto appears in it, but it's different.

Ichigo: "!?"

The Hollow: "You like it? You want it? Well, you're going to have to earn it."

(A fusion between HCSM V2 & V3. The blade is Shikai length, and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The 4 prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did & while retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. The hilt is blue & white. The chain at the base of the hilt is there, but only a small part of it...)

He grabs the small chain & swings the sword over his back.

The Hollow: "Ready or not...HERE I COME!"

He throws his sword at Ichigo, but the chain looked like it didn't seem to end as it was mysteriously coming out of the hilt. Ichigo noticed this & it shocked him while the sword was coming straight at him, threatening to end his life.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sword was in between his eyes, Ichigo quickly disappeared.

The Hollow: "!?"

The chain retracted, bringing the sword back into his hand.

The Hollow: "So, that's what she did to him...hehehe...this is going to be fun."

Ichigo appeared on top of one of the buildings somewhere far away from the Hollow.

Ichigo: "What was that? I saw the blade coming right at me &...Did I get faster?"

The Hollow appeared in the same area in mid air.

The Hollow: "Yes."

Ichigo: "!?"

The Hollow: "Don't you get it? Can't you tell? You're a Shunpo Master now!"

Ichigo: "I am..."

The Hollow: "Yes, but I have a surprise for you too..."

Ichigo: "What's that?"

The Hollow disappeared & reappeared behind Ichigo with his sword coming down at him.

The Hollow: "I'M A SONIDO MASTER!"

Ichigo: "!"

He disappeared again. The Hollow striked the building & it exploded upon impact.

The Hollow: "Is that all you can do, run away?"

Ichigo appeared in front of the Hollow with his fist reared back.

Ichigo: "Who said I was running away!?"

He punched the Hollow in the center of his torso, sending him crashing into a building.

Ichigo: "Whoa..."

The Hollow reappeared unscathed.

The Hollow: "That was quite a punch, if it weren't for my Enhanced Hierro, that would have injured me, Hakuda Master."

Ichigo: "!?"

The Hollow: "That's right! That's what she meant by "Upgraded"! I can't help but wonder...What else do you have up your sleeves? But, you've noticed it didn't you? I've been upgraded too! I'm a newly Zanjutsu Master & my Hollow powers have been upgraded & enhanced."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I've noticed."

The Hollow: "Here's an example."

He aims his left fist at Ichigo & it glowed crimson.

The Hollow: "BALA!"

Ichigo: "!?"

He quickly blocked the attack as it pushed him through a building.

Ichigo: "Damn, that felt like that time I faced against Yammy when he was in his released state."

The Hollow: "That's right! But, I can do it better!"

This time, he was firing a barrage.

Ichigo: "Oh, damn!"

He was dodging those in every direction, because if he got hit by one of those, he will be caught in the onslaught of that ungodly hellstorm. All of a sudden, the Hollow stopped.

The Hollow: "I have a question. How could you be so brainless!? Getting your power stolen like that!"

Ichigo: "You weren't there!"

The Hollow: "If I was, I would have killed them from the very second I saw them! Like this."

He started to charge a crimson cero from the tips of his horns.

Ichigo: "Dammit, I have to think of something quick!"

Despite the fact that he only had a short amount of time, he was trying so hard to figure out how to deal with that cero, but he couldn't. Then somewhere in the depths of his mind, he started to hear a mixture of voices saying incantations, numbers, & spells. It was all very confusing, but as soon as it stopped, he quickly figured it all out. The Hollow fired his cero at Ichigo. As it was in between the 2...

Ichigo: "Bakudo #81. Danku."

That barrier he created protected him from that cero.

The Hollow: "!?"

Ichigo: "I'm surprised as you are, I guess I'm a Kido Master too."

The Hollow: "...Heh...hehehe...AHAHAHA! This just got even more intersesting!"

He charged a cero again & fired.

Ichigo: "Hado #88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The cero & the spell collided with each other, creating a mixture of red & blue electrical spirit energy & exploded, causing large-scale destruction to a large portion of the surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile, with her..._

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Jeez...that was destructive, but I guess it can't be helped. I wonder... how will Ichigo handle the truth about him?"

 _Back with the battle..._

The Hollow: "BALA!"

Ichigo: "Gaki Rekko!"

The crimson orbs & the blasts of green light collided with each other, creating colorful explosions.

The Hollow: "Heh, you're good."

Ichigo: "You're not so bad yourself."

The Hollow: "I wonder if you can handle this?"

He raises his zanpakuto in the air & swings at Ichigo.

The Hollow: "HA!"

He fired a Getsuga Tensho, but something was different.

Ichigo: "(A white & blue Getsuga Tensho!?)Bakudo #81. Danku!"

The barrier protected him from that mysterious attack. He notices the Hollow disappeared.

Ichigo: "Where did he..."

He felt someone grab his ankle.

The Hollow: "AHAHA!"

The Hollow threw him downward, sending him crashing into a building. The Hollow appeared in the location only to find that he wasn't there.

The Hollow: "Hmm...What's wrong? Are you afra-"

Ichigo appeared in front of the Hollow & grabbed him by the face & threw him into a distant building.

Ichigo: "Afraid of you? Don't make me laugh."

The Hollow came shooting out of the building with great speed, resulting in the building exploding. He was coming right at Ichigo with his left hand open.

The Hollow: "AHAHAHA!"

Ichigo: "!"

As the Hollow was halfway to Ichigo, he disappeared.

Ichigo: "What...Gah!"

The Hollow reappeared on the right side, grabbing Ichigo's head & throws him into a building( If you're a true Bleach fan, does this seem familiar?) & charges a cero & fires, turning the building into rubble.

The Hollow: "Hmm...He got away before the building exploded. I can't sense his presence."

He was hiding & thinking.

Ichigo: "Dammit, this is getting bad, I have to finish him quickly..."

For 30 minutes, he devised a Kido combo. Then, he decided to face The Hollow. Ichigo reappered.

The Hollow: "Heh, what took you so lo-"

Ichigo: "Bakudo #1. Sai! Bakudo #4. Hainawa! Bakudo #9. Geki! Bakudo #9. Horin! Bakudo #30. Shitotsu Sansen! Bakudo #61. Rikujokoro! Bakudo #62. Hyapporankan! Bakudo #63. Sajo Sabaku! Bakudo #75. Gochutekkan! Bakudo #79. Kuyo Shibari! Bakudo #99. Kin! Bakudo #99. Bankin!"

The Hollow: "Gr! You think this will hold me forever!?"

Ichigo: "Long enough for me to do this...Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

The Hollow: "STOP! DAMN YOU!"

Ichigo: "Hado #90. Kurohitsugi!"

The Hollow: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ichigo: "Checkmate."

 _Back with her._

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "That was an amazing Kido combo! Now, for the truth."

 _Back with Ichigo & The Hollow..._

The Hollow was back in full health thanks to his high-speed regeneration.

The Hollow: "Damn, you've proven yourself to me that you still have that killer instinct. You've defeated me & won."

Ichigo: "I congradulate you too, you fought well."

The Hollow: "Thanks, King."

Ichigo: "You're welcome. Now, I have some questions for you."

The Hollow: "Ask away."

Ichigo: "What was that attack you did earlier? It looked like a Getsuga Tensho, but I know it wasn't that."

The Hollow: "You're right it wasn't, that attack is called...Taiyoga Jisho(means Sun Fang Hell-Piercer)."

Ichigo: "...Here is the other question. What did she meant when she said that "He says he is Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu, but that is not entirely true."?"

The Hollow: "Heh...That's because I have another name."

Ichigo: "...What is your other name?"

The Hollow: "My name is...Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo(means Slaying Sun/Hell Chain Slaying Sun)."


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo: "...!?"

Then she appeared.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "He's telling the truth, kohai!"

Ichigo: "I know but..."

Then he appeared.

Tensa Zangetsu: "But, what Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "(gasps)It's you!"

Tensa Zangetsu: "Of course, it's me. I was brought back as well."

Ichigo: "It's been so long since I've last seen you. I'm just glad you're back too."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Glad to be back."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Aw, everyone's together again."

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Tensa Zangetsu: "You didn't answer my question yet."

Ichigo: "It's just that I wasn't expecting him to say that."

Tensa Zangetsu: "He is your Hollow powers & at the same time your other zanpakuto."

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Makes sense doesn't it? When one of us sets, the other rises."

Ichigo: "Hmm."

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Here, try it."

He gives Ichigo his zanpakuto to his left hand & Ichigo's clothes change into his new Bankai clothes(Alternate V3 with color lining). He is wearing a black undershirt beneath his white coat with blue lining, which is now open. Held together by three x-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He's wearing white gloves, with black x-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms.

Ichigo: "It feels the same, but different."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "What do you expect? It's a mirrored version of your zanpakuto. But, aren't you forgetting something kohai?"

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Your mask, put it on!"

Ichigo: "Oh, that's right."

He summons his mask & it was just like the Hollow's, but white with red markings & his hair becomes straight & waist-length.

Ichigo: "I thought it would feel heavy, but it feels so light, almost as if it's not even there."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "That's because it's a part of your upgrades! Now, you can wear it anytime & it will never run out of time! Also, if it takes damage, it can regenerate much faster than ever before!"

Ichigo: "Hmm, good to know."

He removes his mask & his hair goes back to normal.

Tensa Zangetsu: "You must learn to get used to that zanpakuto, before you can have the other."

Ichigo: "Right."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Now, I shall be your oppenent."

Ichigo: "I'm ready."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Heh."

He clenches his right hand & his zanpakuto appears in it, it's just like Ichigo's, but black with a black & red hilt.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Kohai, this is the last thing that you need to know."

Ichigo: "Yes, what is it this time, Uko senpai?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "2 keywords...True Bankai...that is all, the rest is up to you, kohai!"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "..."

Tensa Zangetsu: "..."

Ichigo: "...Thank you, I'll remember that."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "You're welcome!"

Tensa Zangetsu: "If you're ready, then let's go."

Ichigo: "Yes."

They disappeared & reappeared in midair. Then, they charged at each other.

Tensa Zangetsu: "Here I come, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "I will defeat you!"

They clashed blades, creating a shockwave. Then, they backed away from each other at a great distance.

Heaven Chain Slaying Moon: "Gestuga Tensho!"

Ichigo: "Taiyoga Jisho!"

The 2 crescents collided with each other, creating a mixture of white, blue, black, & red spirit energy in the shape of a large sphere & exploded like a colorful supernova in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

_Meanwhile, with them..._

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Wow, that was beautiful! Don't you think so?"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Yes...but, I'm worried about something."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "What's wrong?"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "If Ichigo defeats him, then he has to face... _ **him**_."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Don't worry, it's nothing that kohai can't handle, have faith."

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "...Yes."

 _Unkown Location_

?: "Hmm...It won't be long now."

 _Back with the battle..._

Tensa Zangetsu: "You wield that zanpakuto well for your first try."

Ichigo: "Thanks."

Tensa Zangetsu: "But, like last time, you have to fight seriously."

Ichigo: "I've been fighting seriously the moment this fight started & I will continue to do so, until you tell me exactly what True Bankai is!"

Tensa Zangetsu: "Do you remember what I told you what I wanted to protect? It was to always protect you & that is what I'm doing."

He charged at Ichigo & attacks, but Ichigo blocks his attack.

Ichigo: "(I can sense fear & worry flowing from his blade...Does it have something to do with True Bankai...?)"

Ichigo deflected him & he went crashing into a building. Then he reappeared behind Ichigo with his sword raised. As he was bringing his sword down, Ichigo blocked the attack without turning around.

Ichigo: "I won't fall for that again!"

He deflected him & he went flying in the sky. Then Ichigo grabbed the small chain on his sword & he throws his sword at at him. But, he deflected Ichigo's attack & he raises his sword in the air & swings down.

Tensa Zangetsu: "Getsuga Tensho!"

But the chain retracted, bringing his sword back into Ichigo's hands & he rears his sword to the left & he swings.

Ichigo: "Taiyoga Jisho!"

The 2 crescents collided with each other, creating a large, colorful cross & then it exploded. As it cleared, Ichigo speaks to him.

Ichigo: "No matter what the cost, I will defeat you & you will tell me the nature of True Bankai."

Tensa Zangetsu: "I'm trying to protect you, Ichigo!"

He charged at Ichigo with his sword raised & Ichigo charged at him with his sword in a downwards motion. Then he swings his sword down at Ichigo & Ichigo raises his sword up at him & they clashed blades & then they passed each other. Then they stopped at a great distance with Ichigo on the left & Tensa Zangetsu on the right.

Ichigo: "Tensa Zangetsu, let's end this already. I have to know what True Bankai is, so I can go back & save my friends & family. So prepare yourself."

He raises his swords & points it at Tensa Zangetsu.

Tensa Zangetsu: "!"

Ichigo: "I'll show you my Final, Taiyoga Jisho!"

Then Tensa Zangetsu did the same & they both became enveloped in a column of spirit energy. When it cleared, Tensa Zangetsu was in the Final Getsuga Tensho form & Ichigo was in the Final Taiyoga Jisho form. His hair turned white and became waist-length. His irises are now blue. A redish-gray, bandage-like carapace formed around his torso, left arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. White, flame-like markings spreaded across his chest and wrap around his right arm, and the remains of a tattered white cloak covered his lower body. His body is constantly emiting smoky white spiritual pressure, most of which is focused around his left arm.

Ichigo: "I have become the Taiyoga itself."

Tensa Zangetsu: "(Doesn't he understand that I'm trying to protect him from his True Bankai. He is far more powerful & older than me & Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo put together. Even if Ichigo defeats me, he has to defeat him & he is far from easy to defeat. No, I must stop him right here & prevent that from happening.)"

Then Ichigo started to generate a blade of bright white spiritual pressure in his left hand & raises it in the air.

Tensa Zangetsu: "!"

Then Tensa Zangetsu started to generate a blade of deep black spiritual pressure in his right hand & raises it in the air.

Ichigo: "Mutaiyo(means Sunless Sky)."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Mugestu."

They both swinged their attacks at each other. On the left, a massive veil of white spiritual pressure started to erupt upwards & approaching Tensa Zangetsu, brightening the sky & destroying buildings. On the right, a massive veil of black spiritual pressure started to erupt upwards & approaching Ichigo, darkening the sky & destroying buildings. When the two veils met, they clashed with each other.

Ichigo: "I must know what True Bankai is! They are counting on me! I won't lose here!"

The white veil overwhelmed the black veil & consumed Tensa Zangetsu. The white energy continued to rise & then dissipated into the sky.

 _Back with them._

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Whoa, that was amazing!"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Indeed, guess Ichigo wanted to end this battle quickly."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Now, for the next step.

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Yes...True Bankai."

 _Back with Ichigo & Tensa Zangetsu._

Ichigo: "Are you alright?"

Tensa Zangetsu: "Yes, I am. I congradulate you."

Ichigo: "I'm relieved & thank you."

Then they appeared.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "That was incredible, kohai!"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Congradulations, King."

Ichigo: "Thank you, Uko senpai, Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Here Ichigo, you earned this."

He gives Ichigo his sword to his right hand & his Bankai clothes changed again. The right half: The undershirt is white, the coat is black with red lining, the glove is black with white x-shaped marks.

Ichigo: "I can feel the power of these swords. It feels like they are working perfectly together, like 2 gears in a machine."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Do you want to know your True Bankai?"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "..."

Ichigo: "Yes."

Tensa Zangetsu: "Very well. But Ichigo, whatever you do, be on your guard."

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Good luck, King."

Then the 2 became consumed in large, erupting columns of spirit energy. One was black & red & the other was white & blue. Then the 2 columns slowly became one with each other, becoming a giant colorful column. Then it exploded throughout Ichigo's inner world like a great wind, causing Ichigo to shield himself from the blast. When it started to clear, a door appeared in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Where did they go?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Don't worry, they will be back. Your True Bankai is behind that door, let's go, kohai!"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Then Ichigo opened the door & they went inside.

 _A long time ago, zanpakuto spirits heard stories of strong zanpakuto spirits before them._

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "The last time the Legendary Elemental Zanpakuto Spirits were seen, it was during that all out war between us & the Hollows. It was said to have been a natural disaster. But lately, I've begun to suspect something else happened, that their appearances were not a natural phenomenon. I think there's more to it. I believe that they were called out."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: "They have always been natural disasters. Besides there was no one powerful enough. No one could fight them."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "Yes. Well, that's just the thing. There was one."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: "What?"_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "..."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: " & who's that?"_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "His name was..."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: "He disappeared & probably died before that happened."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "Yes, that was a mystery that was never solved."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: "Exactly. Your theory is pointless."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 1: "Perhaps...but still...something isn't adding up."_

 _Random Zanpakuto Spirit 2: "I think you're reading too much into it."_

They appeared in a sandy wasteland with large rock formations. It was dusk & there was a lunar eclipse.

Ichigo: "What is this place?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I don't know, but your True Bankai is in here somewhere out there."

Ichigo: "Yes, let's go."

They started to walk for 30 minutes.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "You have got to admit that this place is kind of creepy."

Ichigo: "Yes, Uko senpai. But that isn't what's bothering me."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "What is it, kohai?"

Ichigo: "It's about my True Bankai...I just have this feeling that I can't shake. And it fills me with unease."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I'm sure it will be nothing that you can't handle."

Ichigo: "Yes...maybe I'm worrying about nothing."

Another 30 minutes have passed until they see a man sitting on a rock with his head resting on his left hand(a Madara Uchiha look-alike with the same voice). He was grinning like he was glad that they have arrived. He had pale skin & his hair was black, spiky, & waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. His eyes had a ripple-like pattern which spreads over his eyes, with red sclera and blue irises, each containing a pattern of nine tomoe. He was wearing a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half, with black pants and bandages around his shins & black gloves & over it he was wearing black armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. He had a kama & a gunbai was on his back.

Ichigo: "Who are you? Are you Zangetsu or are you Zantaiyo?"

He started to get up.

Ichigo: "No...you are neither & you can't be both."

?: "Hmm...I wonder about that."


	8. Author's Note

Hello to those who Favorited & Followed Ichigo Kurosaki, The Angel of Death. I will answer some questions. I didn't know the Japanese terms for Slaying Sun, Hell Chain Slaying Sun, Sun Fang Hell-Piercer, & other things in later chapters. In the English dub anime, Kido is in Japanese, so I decided to use English & Japanese to save time. I didn't mean to confuse anyone. I'm trying to make chapters as long as possible. The reason why I humanized the Hogyoku is because it has never been done before & the reason why I made it into a Kagome Higurashi look-alike is because some time ago Inuyasha The Final Act ended on Toonami & I thought it would fit perfectly because there are similarities between the Shikon Jewel & the Hogyoku. The Shikon Jewel was in Kagome & the Hogyoku was in Rukia. I was going to make the Hogyoku into a Kikyo look-alike, but I decided to use Kagome instead. The reason why I made Ichigo's True Bankai look like Madara Uchiha is because he is my favorite character from Naruto Shippuden. I will reveal his name in the next chapter. If some of you already noticed, there are elements from Naruto & you will be seeing more elements later. If some of you are Hellsing Ultimate fans, there will be a look-alike later, but I'm not going to say who.


	9. Chapter 9

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Kohai, he is your True Bankai."

Ichigo: "I kind of figured that out already Uko senpai, but he is very different from Zangetsu & Zantaiyo. He feels mysterious & ominous."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "I know, I can feel it."

He speaks to the unknown man.

Ichigo: "So, you're not going to tell me anything?"

?: "What would you like to hear? I have all the answers to your questions that you want to ask & yet to be asked. But, you know what you must do at this point, don't you?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

?: "Shall we take this dance somewhere else?"

Ichigo: "Sure."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Kohai..."

Ichigo: "Yes, Uko senpai?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Be careful."

Ichigo: "Heh, I will."

They both disappeared & Ichigo reappeared far away & alone.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "This is going to be one heck of a fight for kohai."

Ichigo was looking for him.

Ichigo: "Where did he go..."

Somewhere on one of the tall rock fromations, he was looking down at Ichigo with his arms crossed.

?: "(Hmm...I wonder if you can provide me a dance worth dancing.)"

Then he disappeared.

Ichigo: "I know you're around here."

What Ichigo didn't know, he was coming out of the air behind him in a vortex with his right hand going to grab him. Ichigo sensed him & he attacks with his white zanpakuto, but something strange happened. The sword just went straight through his head & right hand like he wasn't there. Then, he grabbed Ichigo's left hand as it went through his right hand.

Ichigo: "!?"

?: "You're finished."

Then his left eye started to suck in the air & Ichigo in a spiraling motion. Ichigo was almost absorbed into his left eye before he quickly disappeared.

?: "He escaped...so agile...Next time, I'll take him down...as soon as we make contact."

He disappears in a vortex.

 _Meanwhile, with her_...

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Whoa...it's like he became a ghost when he was attacked! Also, what's with that other attack? It's like some kind of vacuum or something. Kohai..."

 _Back with the battle_...

Ichigo reappeared somewhere while falling on the ground while losing his zanpakutos. But, he was slowly getting back up.

Ichigo: "(My zanpakuto went straight through him...after that second, he became "real" & tried to absorb me in him. What was that?)Hm!?"

Then he reappeared out of a vortex with a smile on his face.

?: "Ha, you shall not escape."

Ichigo grabbed his zanpakutos before he got back up & got into an attack stance. Then, he grabbed his kama with his right hand & his gunbai with his left hand.

Ichigo: "(He has that ability to become "not real". Then, there is that vortex ability. It's not like Shunpo or Sonido, It's faster than Yoruichi's & Ulquiorra's. Also, there is that absorbing ability. What's more troubling, I don't know what other abilities he has up his sleeves. I guess I have to find out the hard way. I have a theory about that "not real" ability. I must take that chance.)"

?: "There is no hope in defeating me!"

Ichigo: "Shut up!"

They charged at each other. Ichigo went through his body the moment his swords were close enough. As Ichigo went completely through his body, the man spun around attacking with his kama. But, Ichigo quickly disappeared before it hit him & reappeared away from him.

Ichigo: "(Just as I thought, there is a weakness in that ability. If he wants to attack me, he must become "real" again. I must time my attack perfectly to win this fight.)"

They charged at each other again. The moment they were close enough, Ichigo's zanpakutos were glowing with spirit energy. Zangetsu was covered in black & red while Zantaiyo was covered in white & blue. The man was attacking with his kama, hoping to cut Ichigo in half. When the kama was about to hit Ichigo.

?: "I win."

Ichigo disappeared & reappeared above him with his zanpakutos coming down. Ichigo attacked him with Getsuga Tensho & Taiyoga Jisho at the same time. The impact was so great that the area around them was destroyed. Various sizes of rocks were flying in every direction & dust covered the area.

 _Back with her_...

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Yes, Kohai did it! Wait..."

 _Back with Ichigo_...

He was on top of a tall rock looking down at the dust covered area.

Ichigo: "Did I defeat him?"

As the dust cleared, he was standing there in the middle of the destroyed area unharmed.

Ichigo: "How..."

Then he started to clap slowly.

?: "Congratulations, you managed to land an attack on me."

Then, he stopped clapping.

?: "But, did you really believe that you could defeat me with those incomplete attacks? But, I will give you a prize. Do you want it?"

Ichigo: "What is the prize?"

?: "Knowledge of my name."

Ichigo: "Yes."

?: "Very well, my name is Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku(means Slaying Eclipse/Purgatory Chain Slaying Eclipse)."

Ichigo: "Thanks, but what did you mean by incomplete attacks?"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "This."

He disappeared & reappeared in front of Ichigo with an uppercut that sent Ichigo flying straight up into the sky.

Ichigo: "Gah!"

Then Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku raised his arms up & 2 large spheres formed above Ichigo. On the far left, there was large white & blue sphere & a large black & red sphere on the far right. When Ichigo was in the middle of these 2 spheres.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "Behold the power of the Mangetsuga Tensho(means Full Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) & the Mantaiyoga Jisho(means Full Sun Fang Hell-Piercer)!"

He clasped his hands & the 2 large spheres charged at Ichigo from both sides & then they connected with Ichigo in the middle & they exploded in a mixture of colors. The sky was colored black, red, white & blue. Uko could see the silhouette of Ichigo in there & it was horrifying.

Ichigo: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

The sky went back to normal & Ichigo had lost consciousness from the shock & pain. Then, he started to fall & eventually lands on the unforgiving ground.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Ko...KOHAI!"


	10. Chapter 10

_First, I just want to say thank you to the ones faved & followed my story & ThunderReborn for the help. I have seen the review from Gold Testament & it made me realize my mistake. I should have mentioned from the start that Ichigo's power in this story is going to be different & more. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I know it's a little short, but I hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

In an instant, Ichigo was finished. His clothes were tattered & torn, his body was bruised & bleeding, & not moving a muscle. It was almost as if he was dead. He just layed there that was all that he could do. He was in so much pain that it was hard to do anything. He never felt so beaten in his life. It reminded him of his battle with Ulquiorra, but much worse.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku appeared on top of a tall rock formation. He was just looking down at the broken form of Ichigo with his arms crossed, like he was waiting for something to happen.

In Ichigo's mind, he was slowly falling into darkness.

Ichigo: "(Dammit...this can't be happening. Please...not like this. My sisters...my friends...they need me now more than ever. I must get up...I must defeat him...so I can go back...& save them...I have not...come this far...to die now!)"

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Heh."

Ichigo's eyes opened, but they were not his eyes...

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "Did you forget? If you die, then I die."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Kohai!"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Is that really the little copilot?"

Ichigo's body erupted with spirit energy & it died down to reveal his Hollowfied form. Then he started to charge a crimson cero from the tips of his horns & fired at Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku. As it was about to hit him, he dodged it by jumping down onto the ground.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Very well then."

They just stared at each other until Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku started to walk towards him. Hollowfied Ichigo opened his hands & his zanpakutos flew at him & he grabbed them. Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku was now running at him. Hollowfied Ichigo raised his zanpakutos in the air & swung them down. The rock formations behind him were destroyed, becoming flying debris destroying other rock formations & creating dust. Then Hollowfied Ichigo roared & charged at Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku. When they were close enough, Hollowfied Ichigo tried to behead Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku but he ducked & punched Hollowfied Ichigo so hard that he went into the sand far away from him. Then Hollowfied Ichigo came flying out of the sand so fast that it looked like an explosion. He tried to attack Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku again, but he kicked him in the face & jumped over him at a great distance. But, Hollowfied Ichigo was right behind him. When Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku landed, he turned around & grabbed Hollowfied Ichigo by his arm & swung him around throwing him away from him. But, Hollowfied Ichigo stopped in midair & flew straight at Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku. He started to attack Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku with a series of fast attacks, but Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku was dodging them at the same speed. When Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku saw an opening, he grabbed Hollowfied Ichigo by the throat with his right hand & lifted him off the ground.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Do you still want to dance with me?"

Then Hollowfied Ichigo charged a bala & hit Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku. Sending him flying straight through a rock formation & kept flying, until he flipped & planted his feet on the ground eventually stopping. Then he brushed some dust off his left shoulder with his right hand like nothing happened.

The Hollow/Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo: "(Well King, it's your turn.)"

Ichigo's body turned back to normal. Except he's fully healed & still wearing his mask.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "(Hmm...looks like the copilot left.)"

Ichigo: "(Thank you, Zantaiyo/Jisa Zantaiyo.)"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Welcome back, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo: "Glad to be back. This time, I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I'm going all out, because I have to back to..."

He finished that sentence before Ichigo could.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Save your family & friends?"

Ichigo: "Hm!?"

"Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "I know, that's what you have always done since day one. You think about the safety of others before your own. How noble of you."

Ichigo: "Thanks, but...were you watching me?"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Yes, ever since you were born. I know all that there is to know about you. But let me explain something to you, that trait of yours is your strength, but also your weakness. It's going to get you killed one of these days."

Ichigo: "You don't think I know that? They are my reason to become stronger. I have to get back to them no matter what, even if that means getting through you."

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannissoku: "Very well, I will show you how much power I possess."

Then, he clasped his hands together in a strange way & he inhaled & then he exhaled a stream of flames that turned into a giant wave of fire & it was coming straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo: "What the hell!? Bakudo #81. Danku!"

Due to the fact that he still has his mask on, the barrier that he created was twice as big & it did a very good job at protecting him from the fire.

Ichigo: "(These flames, they feel familiar.)"


	11. Author's Note 2

I'm here to let you know that I'm now working on two stories, this one & my Akame ga Kill crossover story "The One". It features my favorite anti hero Spawn. If some of you are Akame ga Kill fans & Spawn fans, check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo: "(It can't be...Ryujin Jakka...but how?)"

Then Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku clasped his hands together again in a different way & a stream of water came out of his mouth & it went straight into the flames turning it to steam that covered the area.

Ichigo: "(What happened just now?)"

He just stood there, waiting for Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku to attack. Ichigo senses him.

Ichigo: "(He's here!)"

A barrage of giant fireballs tore through the steam & they were going to rain down on Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Bakudo #81. Danku!"

The barrier protected him from the barrage, but they were destroying the area around him. When they made contact with the rock formations, they just exploded, causing flying debris to attack Ichigo as well. Then Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku appeared behind Ichigo with his kama in his right hand raised in the air. Ichigo spun around to block the attack with his zanpakutos. Ichigo deflected the kama from him, causing it to fly away from his right hand. As it was almost out of his reach, he grabbed the bottom of it with both of his hands. The upper part of the kama started to come apart from the area which he grabbed. As it completely came apart, it was a hidden long & straight katana. This surprised Ichigo. Then, he swung the katana downwards to cut Ichigo in half. But, Ichigo snapped out of it & blocked the attack with both of his zanpakutos. Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku drove his foot into Ichigo's gut sending him flying backwards at a great distance. Ichigo flipped & stopped when he was in an area that was untouched by their battle. Then, he went back to the battle with great speed while charging a cero from the tips of his horns.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "(Using Shunpo & Sonido at the same time. You are fast Ichigo, but it is not good enough.)"

It didn't take long for Ichigo to appear in front of Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku. He grabbed his gunbai from his back & blocked Ichigo's cero before it could discharge. As soon as it made contact, a small part of the area around them exploded. Dust & rocks were in the air & the gunbai was glowing white. Then a bright light came from it & a strong wind was spinning around them making the rocks fly everywhere. The bright light & the strong wind didn't last long & the gunbai stopped glowing.

Ichigo: "(He made my cero disappear!?)"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku brought his gunbai right in front of Ichigo.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "Eclipsing Reflection!"

Time started to slow down. The gunbai started to glow a bright red & Ichigo started to form a shocked look on his face. Time goes back to normal. The cero shot out of his gunbai destroying everything that was in it's path. Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku thought he had attacked Ichigo with his own cero, but Ichigo was behind him at a good distance before the cero was released.

Ichigo: "Bakudo #1. Sai! Bakudo #4. Hainawa! Bakudo #9. Geki! Bakudo #9. Horin! Bakudo #30. Shitotsu Sansen! Bakudo #61. Rikujokoro! Bakudo #62. Hyapporankan! Bakudo #63. Sajo Sabaku! Bakudo #75. Gochutekkan! Bakudo #79. Kuyo Shibari! Bakudo #99. Kin! Bakudo #99. Bankin!"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "Hm?"

The bindings were much stronger because of his mask.

Ichigo: "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "!?"

Ichigo: "Hado #90. Kurohitsugi!"

Because of his mask, it was so powerful that it had black & purple flame like spirit energy coming off of the box. It eventually dissipated, revealing Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku laying face down. Ichigo removed his mask.

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Incredible."

Ichigo: "It's...over."

Just when he thought he defeated Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku...

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "Was this the defeat you had imagined for me then?"

Ichigo: "Hm!?"

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "He survived that!?"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku started to slowly recover & Ichigo summoned his mask again.

Ichigo: "GRR...DAMN YOU!"

As Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku was halfway standing up, his body erupted with transparent silver spirit energy & giant bones made out of that same energy started to form from it. A spine appeared behind him & the rib cage started to form around him like a shield, along with arms & a skull.

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "If I hadn't had this, I would have lost."

Uko Ygoh/Hogyoku: "Wha...?"

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "You are really strong, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "..."

Zannisshoku/Gensa Zannisshoku: "Now, it's my turn. I'm going to reveal to you one of my final trump cards, Sacred Regalia Susanoo."


End file.
